


A Breath You Can't Afford

by unsettled



Series: Escape verse [1]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Other, PTSD, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can read the signs well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath You Can't Afford

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ten feet away but i hit the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1693) by scrapbullet. 



> Part of what I'm calling (for the moment) Escape verse. In which Arthur and Eames escape from the vampires with Hannibal. Started by scrapbullet & yaoi_anti_drug, I'm just playing in it.
> 
> This won't make much sense unless you've read "ten feet away but i hit the moon".

Arthur can read the signs well enough. He's doesn't have to hear the sounds coming from the living room in the middle of the night to know what Eames is taking into himself, what Eames is trying and failing to fix. It's printed like typeface in every bruise and bite and stiffening of the spine when Eames sits the next day. It's encoded like breathing and swallowing into the tense silence of Hannibal's non-replies, into the glances he sends at Eames, like he fears they'll shatter against the armor Eames never bothers to don.

They're both breaking apart, breaking each other and neither one will stop long enough, will step out of their own pain long enough to see how they are battering the other.

He's not going to have that.


End file.
